


January

by Theforeverbattles



Series: When Winter Turns To Spring [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Comfort, Developing Relationship, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Original Character(s), Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Abuse, but it's not in detail, jeez this part seems heckin dark, royal au, soft boys too, there's soft parts too I promise, trust building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: “You’re incredibly sloppy today your highness.” Bin nearly stabs him through the heart with his fake sword.Minho leans back, his shirt untucking from his pants as one arm flies back to keep himself balanced. He pushes himself back up and moves away from his attacker.“Oh sorry I was busy admiring your arms.” Min laughs playfully.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: When Winter Turns To Spring [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048795
Comments: 29
Kudos: 342





	January

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so you guys have read have read the tags I promise you guys it's not as intense as it sounds but I tagged everything that is talked about just in case. Nothing goes into extreme detail, but please be advised that there is talk of rape and what not in this part so if that makes you uncomfortable please be take caution.

Three days passed since the documents went out and Jisung’s reply came back. Today is the day they’ll be moving in, it’s also the day of council. 

Minho is currently distracting himself by dueling with Chan and Changbin. It’s keeping him from pacing back and forth. 

He swings his fake sword downwards, spinning out of the way from the oncoming blade from Changbin. 

He stripped out of his usual many layers so he can move more easily. Instead of his tunic, jacket and cape he’s only on his white undershirt. The strings at the top slowly getting looser and looser at their battle continues. 

Apparently a small crowd has gathered outside the training room. All of them trying to sneak a peek at the king in some sort of state of undress. That and all the court ladies drool over Changbin much to Seungmin’s hatred. 

Minho doesn’t blame him, Bin is gorgeous. His body is stunning and the man knows it all too well. Normally Changbin is rarely seen since he’s usually following one of the royals around in secret for protection. 

But when he is seen he makes sure his presence is known. Especially during times like this. 

He currently has his tunic off too and his undershirt of course is sleeveless showing off his biceps that would make anyone drool. 

“You’re incredibly sloppy today your highness.” Bin nearly stabs him through the heart with his fake sword. 

Minho leans back, his shirt untucking from his pants as one arm flies back to keep himself balanced. He pushes himself back up and moves away from his attacker. 

“Oh sorry I was busy admiring your arms.” Min laughs playfully. 

Chan snorts next to them waiting for his turn while Seungmin silently seethes. 

“Would you like a closer look?” Bin smirks and launches another set of attacks. 

Minho giggles and defends himself this time, their swords clashing together. He knows each time he lifts his arms his shirt rides up exposing his hips and part of his stomach. 

The people outside watching must be getting an eye full. 

“I don’t think Seungmin would appreciate that.” Min gets the upper hand and goes into attack mode quickly. 

“Hey!” Seungmin yells, causing them both to laugh. 

Changbin kicks his leg out but the king catches it, the younger twists and they crash to the ground. 

Minho nearly shrieks as he gets yanked across the floor, his shirt going up completely, almost up over his head. 

“Hey! At least  _ ask  _ to get me naked!” He whines feeling Bin’s blade pressing to his neck. 

“Like that’s very hard.” He snorts. 

“Fuck you.” Minho giggles, Changbin helps him up after and he pulls his shirt off all the way. Trying to fix the strings in the front of it. 

“Oh your highness you’re making them swoon.” Chan rolls his eyes hearing the soft gasps and shrieks from the ladies outside the door. Most of them teens who don’t know enough for their own good. 

“I’m not trying to, my shirt is all undone.” Min mutters. 

He adjusts the front best he can and then slips it back on, despite feeling gross now that he’s all sweaty. 

“This was a terrible idea, we have council right after this and you look a mess.” Seungmin gets up and helps him with the strings so it ties properly. 

“Aw Minnie don't be jealous Bin got me naked.” Min smirks, he’s feeling all too playful today. It’s not his fault he’s a mixture of excitement and nerves for Jisung to come today. 

He’s also missed the children strangely enough. 

“Shut up.” Seungmin shoves him away making him laugh more. 

“Speaking of council we should get going if we want to be on time.” Chan puts his fake sword away while speaking. 

“I really can’t change?” The king whines. 

“He says like he doesn’t want Jisung to see him half naked.” Seungmin mutters. 

Min glares, “you’re asking for it today.” He snatches his jacket from him opting to just put that on and leave it open. There’s no way in hell his tunic is going on over his sweaty shirt. 

As he tucks his shirt back in, Chan re-pins his crown in and slips his actual sword into his belt again. 

“This is as presentable as you’re going to get.” He says while fixing his jacket. 

“This is fine, I’m washing up right after though.” 

Minho straightens his back and takes in a breath, “alright let’s go before I think too much on how I look.” 

The three of them walk through the now dispersed crowd, although they made it obvious they were watching. All the men and women find a part of the hall to seem busy in while the king walks through. 

They’re quiet as they move through the castle, Minho is now anxious again. He’s not entirely sure why considering everything for Jisung has been set up prior. 

His best guess is his anxiety is stemming from just seeing the younger man again. After their extremely lewd interaction they barely spoke for the remainder of the festivities. 

Eui made sure to keep Jisung at her side when she was in the castle. After that night Sungie insisted on moving the kids back into their original room despite protests from both the king and his children. 

But Min understood why he had to. 

If Eui found out just what they’d been planning it would have been bad. That and Minho wants to stay true to his word, he shouldn’t be pursuing Jisung while he’s married still. It was wrong of him to do in the first place, but he’s pretty sure most of him was fully convinced Jisung would never feel the same way. 

In his head it was harmless flirting, until it wasn’t. 

No matter how badly he wants to have a relationship with Jisung outside of friendship he can’t. Not until he sorts something out. 

Even if it’s going to be excruciating to see his cute face daily. 

They walk into the council room and Minho is surprised to see his father there again. That being said if his father is here for council he must have something to bring up in regards to his mother. Which makes him mildly afraid. 

After seeing his father his eyes land on Jisung, he looks tired and worn down. Something seems wrong, his shirt is high up on his neck again too. 

“Good morning to everyone.” Minho clears his throat while walking to the table, “apologies for my unkempt appearance, training ran a bit longer than expected and I didn’t want to be late.” He takes his seat and looks up. 

Jisung staring at him, as their eyes lock a slight blush coats the nobleman’s cheeks. Min refrains from smiling at the sight of his shyness. 

“Whoever would like to start may.” He announces and sits back, actually fully listening to the starting conversations. 

“If I may, I would like to begin with something in regards to the queen mother.” His father starts, Minho instantly sits up straighter. 

“It’s no secret that her health has been declining, however in recent weeks she has had more gaps in her memory than usual. In the current state that she is in she is still on the throne, on the throne before she took ill.” He explains quietly. 

“How do you mean?” Min asks, crossing his legs in front of himself. 

“She seems to be stuck in the time period of time before any trace of illness took her. She is very confused right now, I ask that if she is to interact with any of you please be kind and take your time with her.” 

Minho keeps quiet taking their information in, he’s surprised his father didn’t tell him this in private. But it’s also possible that this just started. It wouldn’t be the first time his mother has gotten trapped in her own memories. 

“If she interacts with us are we to act as if she’s still on the throne?” Samuel asks. 

“Act as you normally would. She’s confused, her mind is telling her one thing but myself and her doctors are saying another. I’ve been told that because of this confusion she could become more hostile than usual as well.” 

“How old does she believe me to be?” The king asks, if she’s stuck in a time before she was ill he could be a child up to his preteen years. Either option is going to be a shock to see him now. 

His father looks at him with sad eyes, “eleven.” 

Everyone around the table takes in a breath, Minho swallows, “it would be best for her not to run into me for the time being then. It would be quite a shock to see me at twenty five rather than eleven.” 

“Yes it would. That is all I have to present today.” His father clears his throat and sits back in his chair. 

Min hums trying to get his mind off of his mother’s suffering. He hears Samuel begin to speak and unfortunately lifts his eyes to him. 

“I’d like to start off by paying respects to Henry Martin and his family. About four days ago now he and his loved ones were traveling back from the palace to their estate and were unfortunately attacked by some sort of animal. The guardsmen believe it to have been a pack of wolves.” 

Minho keeps his face neutral, the only ones aware that he was behind this are his two advisors and Hyunjin who of course carried out the killings. 

There’s a murmur of respects, “he served the royal family many years under both monarchs, he will be missed.” Samuel continues. Min refrains from rolling his eyes, he certainly won’t miss him. 

“On a lighter note I would like to welcome Sir Han into his new positions on the private council and in the guardsmen. I’m sure you’ll offer great counsel to our king.” Minho doesn’t miss his suggestive tone at the end of his sentence. 

“Thank you.” Jisung nods in his direction. 

“With that, I’d like to move to the topic of overseas trade. As I’m sure you all know my family is one of the leaders in our kingdom’s wine industry, our course sales in our country have been fine as usual. However there seems to be issue with the trade abroad. I’d like to know if anyone has any idea what that’s about.” 

“If you’re attending to ship towards the west like usual the waters are worse due to winter. Most ships that pass through there at this time are wrecked. That being said if you’re shipping to the East there’s currently a civil war going on between the port nation.” Chan speaks. 

“And why haven’t we been alerted to this?” 

“Because we just recently found out. There has been unrest in our sister nation however nothing like the current state. I received word from their queen that trade would be difficult in the upcoming weeks due to the fighting. However she has also provided alternate paths for us to take. We’ve sent scouting ships to confirm the routes and as soon as they are we will be notifying all businesses that trade with that port.” Minho explains, he shifts in his seat still feeling uneasy. 

“Thank you for this information, your highness.” Samuel sits back down shockingly enough. 

“I have some news as well.” Noblewoman Mae speaks up, she’s typically quiet. She doesn’t come to many meetings because she often is abroad creating new relationships for their kingdom. 

“Go on.” Min looks up at her, she smiles at him sweetly which makes him get uneasy. 

“I just came back from Gennia, a nation towards the south of us. They are lovely people and wish nothing more than to meet with his highness.” 

The king nods, waiting for the other shoe to drop. He has a feeling where there is going. 

“The king of Gennia has also graciously offered his daughter’s hand to you your majesty.” 

Min hums, not shocked at all. 

“That’s a bit strange don’t you think?” He asks. 

“Not particularly. Why do you think so?” Mae looks at him curiously. 

“Well, his highness, king, forgive me I don’t know his name.” 

“King Alton.” 

“His highness, king Alton has yet to even set foot in our kingdom and he offers his daughter’s hand to the king? I’m not doubting your skills to talk us up to the best of your abilities lady Mae, I just find it odd. For all he knows you could be lying about our assets and fortunes or whatever else you told him.” Minho leans forward lifting his hands to lean on. 

“I would assume he would do it for alliance.” 

“I would think that if he were offering her hand to a prince. However he wishes to make her a queen of a kingdom he’s never been to. And the wife of a man he’s never met.” 

“Arranged marriage is not uncommon your highness.” Jisung speaks and it shocks Minho. 

“Yes I know, I just, if I were him I’d at the very least want to see the place I’d be sending my daughter to.” 

“So it’s safe to assume you decline the offer?” Mae asks. 

“Oh yes that’s a given. I’m not marrying a woman, I wasn’t even considering his offer. I was just stating how odd it is for him to put his child out as his first trade with us.” 

“How old is she?” His father asks. 

“I believe around sixteen.” 

Minho nearly chokes on the wine he’s drinking, “ _ sixteen?!  _ I’m nine years older than her, she’s a child!” 

“That is when most of us get married your highness, you are the exception.” Mae laughs softly. 

“Well when I marry it will be to someone close in age to me.” 

“Jisung, how old were you when you married?” Samuel asks. 

“Me? I had turned eighteen, my wife was nineteen.” He looks bewildered by the question. 

“And your first child?” 

Jisung looks down, his face a little red, “the same year.” 

“That is when you should have been married as well your highness.” Samuel says sternly. 

Minho does roll his eyes now, “I don’t think a wedding during the rebuilding of our kingdom would have been appropriate.” He says absently. “Why is it you must bring up marriage at every meeting? Why is it suddenly so important?” 

“The people are restless, that is all.” 

“I don’t really think the people care if the king is married or not. They care about what he does for them.” Jisung murmurs. 

Min resists the urge to smile at him, “like I’ve said before I’ll marry when I’m ready and have children when I am as well. There is no rush for these sorts of things. I'm only twenty five.” 

“Your highness, it is unheard of for a royal at your age to be unmarried with no children.” Milana chimes in. 

The king pinches the bridge of his nose, “if you want me to marry so badly stop bringing me female suitors. I’m not opposed to the aspect of getting married and having children; it's just a matter of not wanting to marry a woman or have children with her.” 

“So if we were to bring male options to you you’d be open to it?” Mae asks. 

“Sure.” He waves his hand dismissively. 

Only after saying this he realizes he’s going to be bombarded with men now. Saying he’s open to marriage might have been a massive mistake. 

The meeting continues and he tunes most of it out, not saying a word again until Chan calls for the ending. 

He’s never been more thankful. 

While standing he watches Jisung move and notices the slight falter in his step. He knows he shouldn’t make contact with Ji in front of the council because it will just add fuel to their fire but he wants to check up on him. 

He moves over to him and actually catches the papers his shaking hands drop. 

“Are you alright?” He asks softly, handing them back to him. 

He merely smiles and nods, “tired, the children have been restless because of the move.” He explains. 

“Have you settled in alright?” 

Seungmin opens the doors for them and Min offers his arm out of habit. Jisung of course takes it, his thin fingers wrapping around his bicep. 

He can feel the eyes of the other council members on their backs. 

“Things are still being moved in. But I’m sure the girls have already started causing trouble. You might regret allowing them here full time.” Jisung laughs softly. 

“I knew what I was getting into.” Min smiles. He wants to take Sungie into his arms and hold him close. He wants to check over his thin body and make sure he’s okay and uninjured. But he knows that he can’t. 

“Would you and the children join me for lunch?” He asks. 

“Yes. They’ve been itching to see you.” 

Minho bites his tongue, his usual flirting with the younger man about to come out. 

“You haven’t?” He asks with a teasing smile. 

Jisung rolls his eyes and drops his arm finally, “oh of course I have your highness.” 

His response makes the king laugh. His hands move to clasp behind his back so he doesn’t attempt to give Jisung his arm to hold onto again. 

“I need to wash up before we eat, feel free to meet Chan and Seungmin in the family wing for lunch with the children.” He says softly. 

Sungie nods, “see you in a bit.” Minho nods to him and they break away from each other. He lets out a heavy sigh. This is going to be torturous. 

“I give it a week.” Seungmin smirks from beside him. 

“Excuse me?” Min narrows his eyes at the younger. 

Chan hums, “give him more credit Minnie. They’ll kiss in under a week but they won’t sleep together for at least a month.” 

The king scoffs, “do neither of you think I have self control?” 

“No.” They both chime which just makes him make another strangled sound. 

“I do too!” 

“Don’t throw a fit your highness.” Chan giggles. 

Minho glares and has half the nerve to trip him up the stairs. “Nothing is going to happen between us.” He states firmly. “Not until he’s no longer married.” 

“Now you care that he’s married?” Seungmin raises his brows. They walk into the family wing and instantly the king shoves them both making them laugh. 

“You didn’t seem to mind when his tongue was down your throat.” Chan teases. 

Minho stays quiet because he doesn’t have anything to say to that. 

“I’ve learned from my mistakes.” He mutters while walking into his personal chambers. The pair following him inside. 

“Oh sure.” Seungmin takes his jacket off, the king pulls off his undershirt and hears a soft gasp. 

“What?” 

“There must have been something on the floor when Binnie grabbed you, your back is all torn up.” He feels Seungmin’s fingers graze his back gently and it makes him tense up. 

“I’ll go get some cream for them.” Chan murmurs. 

Seungmin calls in his staff and they prepare a bath for him, his body covered in a robe now. He still has his pants on but he wants to be somewhat modest. 

Once his bath is ready he strips off completely and looks at his back in the mirror. He definitely got floor burn from Bin pulling him. He didn’t feel a thing in the moment, and still doesn’t really. But as soon as he’s washed up he knows he’ll be able to notice it. 

He cleans himself quickly and then begins to get dressed in fresh clothes. 

“What is the rest of the schedule today?” He asks once in undershorts and his robe again. 

“For once you’re not that busy. We had the meetings this morning, as well as council, after lunch there’s a brief hearing for a criminal but aside from that you’re done for today.” Chan reads off. He comes over and applies the cream to his back making sure to be gentle. 

Outside his chambers Minho hears the familiar sound of children laughing and almost instantly smiles. 

“I’ve started looking into laws that could potentially expunge a marriage.” Chan murmurs while still behind him. 

“Has there been anything?”

“Not really, in other kingdoms there are sort of laws put in place but it has to be mural for both parties.” 

Min hums softly, “that would be an unlikely agreement.” 

“Don't you think she is unhappy as well?” 

“You’d think. But given her possessive nature it’s hard to tell honestly. Then again I don’t know the entirety of their relationship, it could have started off loving.” 

Chan sighs, “I could look into the marital agreement between their families if you’d like.” 

“No, Jisung will tell me in time, it’s his story and business to share.” 

“I thought you’d say that but I figured I’d ask still.” 

Minho slides his new undershirt on and waits for his tunic as well. 

“I know you and Seungmin think I’m going to just sleep with him within a week of him being here. But I’m not going to.” 

“We’re just teasing you Min.” Chan slips his tunic over his head as well, smoothing it out in the back. 

“He’s more than me wanting to sleep with him.” 

“I know Min. I tease you but I know he means a lot to you, I’ve known that for a while. Seungmin does too. We both are aware of how big of a heart you have but this is different.” 

Minho puts his jacket on, the grey material matching the black underneath. 

“I want him and the children to be safe before anything else.” Chan skips the cape and just goes to start pinning his crown in. 

With that they walk out, almost instantly Minho is nearly tackled by tiny people. 

“Girls!” Jisung shrieks seeing Min nearly tips over. Chan holds his back laughing as the two girls hold onto him tightly. 

“When did you two become so strong?” The king groans, reaching down to scoop them both up into his arms. 

“Minnie missed you!” Nabi hugs him tightly, nearly knocking her sister from his hold. 

“I missed you too, don’t push your sister off.” He giggles, walking over to the sofa where Jisung is sitting. He sets them down and moves to where Hye is hiding behind his father. 

“Why are you being all shy?” He teases while scooping him up. The tiny boy shrieks and hugs him too, wrapping his little arms around his neck. 

“Just making sure you remembered me.” 

“How could I forget my little prince hm?” He sets him down and moves to be next to Ji again. Chunja sitting at his feet in her little cradle. Her eyes open and look around curiously. 

“Wow she’s bigger already.” Min whispers. 

Jisung laughs softly, “when they’re this little they grow pretty fast. She’s a month old now.” He smiles fondly down at his smallest daughter. 

“Can I hold her?” 

“Of course.” Sungie leans down and picks her up easily, her tiny fingers curling around his own. 

Minho presses close to Jisung, his fingertips running across her little face. Her skin is so soft, it’s shocking to him every time he touches her. 

She makes a soft sound, tongue sticking out slightly. 

“Sit back.” 

Min does as he’s told and Jisung sets the tiny girl on his chest. He’s never held her like this, he’s slouched down slightly so she’s laying right where his heart is. 

“One arm here,” Jisung guides his arms to hold her correctly. 

“Chunja likes you Minnie,” Nari crawls over and kisses her sister’s cheek. “She always cries when anyone but daddy holds her.” 

“Is she feeling better?” Minho looks to Ji. He nods, scooting closer so their thighs brush together. 

“Yes much, her fever finally broke. I honestly was starting to get worried, but she’s doing much better now thankfully.” Jisung clearly sounds distraught over his daughter’s sickness. 

“The castle doctors can attend to her too now if it comes back.” Min sits up with her in his arms still. He loves this tiny baby, if anything were to happen to her he’s not sure what he'd do. 

She’s not even his, none of them are. But he cares for all of them dearly. 

“Thank you.” Sungie murmurs, his eyes giving away how worn down he looks. Min wants to reach out and touch him, to hold his face and tell him to get some rest. 

“You need to get some sleep tonight.” He says softly. 

“Hmm?” Jisung looks up at him. 

“I said you need to sleep tonight, if I push you over right now it seems like you won’t get back up.” 

“It does not.” 

The king leans down and sets Chunja down again, he gently pushes Jisung’s shoulder and as expected he falls back onto the couch. 

“Hey,” the younger whines. 

The kids by now have started running around playing like they normally do. Chan and Seungmin seem to be giving them some privacy as well. 

“How are you?” Minho helps him sit back up, their hands locking for a moment. 

Jisung sighs softly, “I told you.” 

“I want the real answer.” 

“I, am tired and in pain if I’m honest. But now that we’re here I’ll be back to normal in no time.” He blinks slowly, yawning too. 

Min hums and reaches forward to touch his face fondly, not being able to help himself any longer. 

“Do you want me to have someone watch the children for a bit so you can rest?” 

“No, you’ve done so much already Min. I’m okay I promise.” Ji nuzzles into his palm, his fingers tracing the king's thigh gently. Minho sighs and brushes his thumb under his eye, wanting to hug him. 

“Are you gonna kiss again?” Nari asks her arms crossed in front of her body. 

Both men scoff, “what?” Jisung blushes deeply. 

“Are you gonna kiss Minnie again daddy? Like before?” 

Minho’s eyes get wide, she saw, she saw them the night they made out on the couch. 

“We didn’t kiss.” Minho states. 

“Yeah! I saw!” 

“Nuh Uh.” He sticks his tongue out at her, yes he’s arguing with a four year old. 

Nari scrunches her nose up, “yeah huh! Daddy was kissin you!” 

“Not me.” 

The little girl grumbles, “yeah you.” 

“Okay okay.” Jisung laughs separating the two of them. “There was no kissing going on sweetheart.” 

“Daddy I saw! And…” she trails off and moves to whisper in his ear. Shockingly she’s learned to actually whisper now. 

“No way.” Jisung giggles at her. 

“I gonna see again and yell next time.” She pouts and then jumps off his lap. 

Minho snorts, “we’re in trouble aren’t we?” Jisung just hums softly, his head finding the king’s shoulder. 

“We certainly are.” He smiles, despite everything Min lets Ji curl up against his side and hold his hand. It’s an intimate gesture but doesn’t mean anything more than what they’re doing. 

*

A week passed and the Han family has settled in nicely. Jisung has taken to helping train guards with Changbin quickly. The two of them get along extremely well apparently, which makes Minho incredibly happy. 

Currently he’s up in the family wing, reading quietly. He only gets one day off a week and that day is today, typically he’ll spend it with Chan or Seungmin. Which isn’t much different from his normal days. 

However he promised them both that he wouldn’t leave the family wing at all today. So the two of them also got the day off. 

Felix too has taken off, and that’s simply because Jeongin returned home from his mission finally. The pair have been locked inside their chambers for the last couple of days. 

Min prefers when he gets time alone like this, it doesn’t happen often. 

He hasn’t heard from Ji today either, he’s most likely spending the day with the little ones. 

Which he’s happy about as well. 

Shifting back in his lounge he turns the page of his book, content in the spot he’s in. He didn’t even get dressed this morning, opting to stay on a flowy night shirt and bed pants. His hair isn’t done and he has no crown on. 

He’s completely relaxed for once. 

Some time passes, he’s not sure how much but the sun is setting. A few staff members come in and light the candles around his chambers. 

He notices his door creek open again only to not see anyone walk in. Only a few moments later he sees the tiny form of Hye, creeping around the corner. 

“What are you doing in here little prince?” 

Hye jumps, seeming to not expect Minho’s voice. 

“Haven’t seen you all day.” The little boy walks over quietly, “haven’t you been with daddy all day?” Min asks. 

He climbs up onto the lounge chair with him, “yeah, but he fell asleep with Nabi and Nari and Chunja.” 

“So did you run away?” He laughs softly. 

“Yeah, I was bored. What doing?” 

“Just reading. What did you do all day?” 

Hye hums and kicks off his boots, “Daddy took us to the shops outside the castle and we bought a lot of snacks. Then we played outside for a while but had to go in cause Chunja was getting chilly.” 

“That sounds like fun. Next time I have a day off I’ll take you guys to the chocolate shop that’s in the village outside just outside the castle.” 

His eyes light up, “really?” 

“Of course.” 

Minho yawns and sets his book down for a moment, “come here, wanna read with me?” 

Hye nods and crawls up into his lap making him smile, Min sets his chin on top of his head and grabs his book again. Quietly he explains what’s happened so far. 

The younger hums and tucks up closer, his hands curling into his shirt. 

Minho begins reading Hye listening to his every word, he gets about two chapters in before he starts to squirm around again. 

“Minnie?”

“Hm?” 

“Are we gonna stay here for a long time?” Hye asks softly. 

“If you’d like to. Do you like it here?” The king sets his book to the side, fully paying attention now. 

“Yes, I like learning from Binnie hyung, and I like the nice ladies in the kitchen. And I like that daddy is happy and gets to play with us more.” Hye murmurs. 

“Well, you guys get to stay as long as you want.” Min smiles. 

“Will mama move here?” 

The king stays quiet, “if your daddy ever wants her to.” 

“I don’t think he would…” Hye keeps playing with the rings on his fingers, seeming like he wants to say something more. 

“What’s wrong little one?” 

He lets out a soft whine, his nose scrunching up, “daddy is hurt.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You can’t tell I’m saying this Minnie gotta promise.” He gets up on his knees pressing again Minho’s chest. The king hums, “I can’t promise that little one.” 

“I can’t tell then.” 

“Hye, if your daddy is hurt, and you know he is you gotta tell me.” He pets his head, seeing the inner conflict the little boy is having. 

“Daddy has hurt spots here.” Hye presses to Minho’s chest. 

“What do they look like?” 

“Mm, like when I fall down and hurt my knees.” 

The king hums, he doesn’t want to jump to any conclusions. It’s all together possible his chest could be scratched from sex or something. But he can’t help but think back to the marks on his neck from before. 

Those were not made by finger nails. 

“Anything else?” 

Hye looks down, tugging on his hair that’s fallen from the braid it’s usually in. “Mama made daddy yell the night before we came.” 

“He yelled at her?” 

“No, i-in their room.” He whispers. 

Minho breathes out, “I’m sure if your daddy was really hurt he’d tell me, okay sweet prince? There’s nothing to worry about.” He hugs the little boy close, mind racing. 

“I hope mama doesn’t come, she makes Nabi cry a lot it makes me angry. And I hope she doesn’t come cause Daddy can feel better now.” The king keeps him to his chest, refusing to cry in front of him. But his heart hurts so much for the children and Jisung, he hates that Hye is so young and already aware of such awful things in the world. 

“Minnie why do you have tears?” Hye wipes his face messily making him laugh. 

“You’re just a very kind soul Hye.” 

Minho scoops him up again and they settle back down to read some more. Hye curls up in his lap, his hands bunched in his shirt, Min isn’t sure when the little boy falls asleep but he can tell he is. 

He feels his own eyes starting to droop too, a yawn coming from him. 

*

Minho wakes to the sound of soft sniffles, he blinks a few times and finds Jisung sitting just to the side of him with tears in his eyes. 

“Hey,” the king reaches for his hand, making him jump. 

“Hi,” 

“Why are you crying love?” The name slips out before he can stop it. 

“It’s stupid, I’m just being emotional.” Ji wipes his eyes and looks up, their eyes locking. 

“Tell me.” Minho doesn’t dare raise his voice at all, not wanting to wake the tiny human on his chest. He runs his thumb across Jisung’s knuckles gently. 

“I just...I figured Hye was with you, but I didn’t think I’d find you two curled up like this is all.” Sungie whispers, he’s in plain clothes too. His shirt low exposing his chest, the scratches on him visible. 

They aren’t scratches though, he has gashes in his chest. 

“He snuck in and I read to him. We talked a bit too.” Min looks at the younger man, his eyes flickering down to his chest. Jisung quickly pulls his shirt up. 

“About what?” 

“How he likes it here, how he doesn’t wanna leave.” 

“That’s not all of it, is it?” 

Minho pulls him close by his hand, wrapping his arm around him tightly. Jisung sets his head on his shoulder and brushes Hye’s hair from his face. 

“You don’t have to tell me what she does to you. But, Hye is aware that she hurts you.” He whispers, Sungie turns his face into his neck, very obviously hiding. 

“I’m s-sorry.” Jisung’s voice breaks. 

Min makes him move for a second, he easily picks Hye up and sets him in his massive bed. Sungie sits on the lounge quietly, tears leaking from his eyes. 

The king sits back down and takes his face in his hands, “you have nothing to be sorry about.” He tells him sternly. “You are such a good father Sungie, your children love you so much.” 

Jisung whimpers quietly and looks away, “I’m not, I’m not a good f-father. I should w-want to be with their mother, I sh-shouldn’t want to break up o-our family.” 

Min looks at him sadly and holds his hands, “nobody should be with someone that hurts them.” 

“Sh-she knows I like m-men, sh-she hates me because of it.” He wipes his eyes aggressively. “I don’t kn-know how she knows. I-I’ve only ever looked at you.” 

“Love, don't try and justify why she hurts you. Who you like or don’t like is not a reason to do the things she does or treat your children the way she does.” Minho makes him stand and they walk out to the main room of his chambers. Not wanting to wake Hye in his bedroom. 

He gently gets Jisung to sit down on the larger sofa, easing him down. 

“What is wrong with me? I should l-love my wife, I sh-should…” he trails off voice breaking again. 

The king pulls him to his chest, “there’s nothing wrong with you. Nothing at all.” He whispers while pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Jisung buries his face into his neck, hands clutching his shirt. 

“I sh-should like what she does.” He whimpers. 

“No, you don’t have to Jisung.” Min hugs him tightly, not letting his own tears fall. 

“C-can I t-tell you?” Jisung whispers, his eyes meeting Minho’s. It breaks the elder’s heart to see how scared he is. 

“Yes, there’s no judgement Sungie. I’ll just listen to whatever you want to say.” 

After a few moments Ji tries to compose himself, he pulls back, legs moving to go to his chest. Minho still holds his hands showing that he’s there when he needs him. 

“Our families had always been close, we were as well, growing up. Our marriage wasn’t arranged but it was implied, I was okay with that. Eui and I got along so well as friends I was sure I could learn to love her as my wife too.” He begins, voice steady but soft. 

“I always thought she had a similar outlook on it as well. In fact she pushed for our marriage to happen, I didn’t mind the fact that she wanted it. Us getting married just always made sense to me. When the decision was made I made it clear to her that, I wanted to go slow. I didn’t want to jump into having sex and kids instantly. We were never romantically involved before our wedding day, I’d never even kissed someone before then so I wanted to build a relationship. Despite already being married.” He wipes his eyes and looks anywhere but the king. 

Minho simply hums at his words, rubbing his knuckles gently. 

“She agreed with that, but then our wedding came and that night...I, I didn’t mind sharing a bed. But she wanted more than just sleeping despite what we talked about before. I, was uncomfortable, but my body just reacted...I-I didn’t want to have sex, but I felt like I couldn’t say no.” Jisung starts to get unsteady again, his tears coming down his face. “I just wanted it to be over, when I tried to talk to my father the next day he told me I should be happy my wife is so eager.” 

“Oh Sungie.” Min whispers. 

“It happened again and again, almost every night the first week we were married. I, hated every second. But I couldn’t say no, she’s my wife, I have to because that’s what a married couple is supposed to. One night I told her finally that I didn’t want to have sex and her entire, demeanor changed. She screamed and yelled at me in a way no one ever had done before. I didn’t know how to react, I felt guilty because I didn’t want to be with her sexually.” He sniffles and squeezes Minho’s hand. 

“We were only married for a few weeks when she announced she was pregnant...I was terrified but excited too. She seemed to be happy too, so I thought things would change. But they didn’t, it’s like I could never do anything right, and when I’d give her space she’d get even angrier. She started accusing me of sleeping with other women, getting possessive over me when we went out anywhere.” 

Minho wipes his face, feeling tears coming from his own eyes. 

“When Hye was born my entire perspective on life changed. I looked at him and knew then I’d do anything in the world for him. Eui was so excited too, it was the happiest I’ve ever seen her. She was kind to me and didn’t force me into anything. But that was the first few days. As the weeks went on her happiness faded. I know that mother’s can sometimes have emotions they don’t understand after having a baby so I thought it was just that…but, then she started, hitting me.” His voice gets even softer. 

“It started as a one off thing, she slapped me one night when Hye wouldn’t stop crying. I was in shock, of course I didn’t hit her back, looking back now I think she expected me to. That one time set something off in her, it was like she liked the fact she could hit me and I wouldn’t do anything. Despite being stronger and a fighter.” 

Min wants to hug him, wants to pull him close and never let go. 

“I told my mother and she said that if my wife was slapping me I probably deserved it.” His voice breaks and Minho feels his heart snap too. 

“She started telling me if we didn’t have sex she’d do something to Hye. I couldn’t let that happen so I just let her do what she wanted to me. She got pregnant with the girls soon after that. At this point is when, we actually became friends, or at the very least acquaintances. I’d come to the castle for the day and when I’d get home she’d be furious, it was like I wasn’t allowed to leave. When we had the girls I fell in love instantly with them, Eui has always envied how much I adore our children compared to her...but I don’t understand why. Our marriage could have been so much different if she had just respected what I wanted in the beginning.” 

Min shakes his head, “you can’t begin to understand what goes through her mind Sungie.” 

“The worst part is, is she knows what she does is wrong, I once heard her talking to a friend. Her friend disclosed to her how her husband forced her to have sex and Eui told her how wrong that was. But that same night she did it to me.” Jisung cries, he wipes his face again. 

“The, the sexual part of our relationship stopped all together for some time. Which is why there is the gap between the twins and Chunja.” He sets his head in his lap, “she started forcing me again every time I’d come home from council. I don’t know why, nothing had changed, I wasn’t any different.” 

Minho does pull him close now, he wraps him tightly in his arms, “I’m so sorry Sungie.” He whispers into his hair. 

“When she sees that, I’m starting to get happy...is when the sex happens. It’s like she needs to remind me that she’s my wife and we have children. The gashes are her new thing, when she had Chunja she had complications but nothing serious. When I went to go to council she pulled a knife on me, told me that if I left to go see you after she just had a baby she’d cut my throat in my sleep...th-that’s why I wasn’t here for those three weeks.” 

The king gasps softly, his body shaking, none of this happened to him but he feels the fear through Ji. 

“I told her I’d bring the children with me when I finally came back during the holidays. I think she thought that in me bringing the children that meant I wouldn’t be around you, or anyone else. Throughout the years I thought she hated me so I’d grow distant, but she’s possessive. I’m not allowed to have friends, I barely see my family, my only interactions for a long time were her, the kids, our merchants for the farms and when I’d come to the castle. When you asked me to come onto the council full time she was so angry. She thought you were trying to take me from her, and back then we really were just friends.” 

Min squeezes him, wanting to make him feel better in some way. 

“I’m positive the only reason she wanted to get pregnant again is because my father ran his mouth about, our relationship.” 

“Us?” The king whispers. 

“He came to the castle one time and saw how close we are. He bragged to my mother and Eui about how I was so  _ easily  _ charming the king.” Jisung swallows and leans into him more. 

“The night of the gala, I was so happy Min, you make me feel so happy. And, when we kissed it was so special to me, everything about you is special to me. When she showed up everything stopped. I didn’t want you to let me go. When we left she attacked me, the girls took off of course, the second they saw their mother they ran. Hye was with the nannies still, watching over Chunja. That’s why my shirt was ripped.” 

Minho holds him close and wipes his own eyes again, “I’m so sorry you’ve had to go through this Sungie.” 

“I’ve never seen you as my savior or anything like that. I know you want to keep our relationship professional because you think I’m going to feel obligated to you. But Min I’ve, wanted you from afar for so long, you made me happy even when I knew when I’d get home it would be terrible.” Jisung keeps his head down still, refusing to look up. 

“You make me want to feel what love really is, and you care for my kids more than their own mother does.” His voice cracks again, Min kisses his forehead. 

“You will get past this. Jisung I swear to you I will break your marriage no matter what. If whatever we are doesn’t work, if you wake up tomorrow and hate me, I will still find a way for you to get out of it, with your children. I promise you that.” 

*

The following days after that night Minho can’t get the words Jisung told him out of his head. The days turn into a week. 

He feels guilty for being flirty with him, for always making innuendos about them. He feels awful for kissing Ji the way he did that first night given everything he now knows. 

Currently he’s sitting on his throne, there’s a trial going on before him. He should be paying close attention, this is a series matter right now. But he can’t. 

Chan nudges his arm slightly having noticed his dazed stare. 

Currently the lawyers of the pair are arguing with each other, trying to present different things for them to seem innocent. 

“Min,” Chan murmurs. 

“Hmm?”

“At least attempt to pay attention.” 

“I am,” 

It’s not his fault, this is the third trial he’s sat through today. They’re always mentally taxing but this one more so than usual. 

The case is about a potential murder, the husband being accused of murdering his wife. The wife’s family making the accusations. The husband is denying everything, he’s claiming their house went up in flames in the middle of the night and there was nothing he could do. 

Minho listens to their arguments, they all seem to be missing key portions of evidence. The man just continuously says he didn’t do it, how he wasn’t even home. The family screaming that he had to have done it. 

“If I may interrupt for a moment.” The king raises his hand to silence everyone. Typically he stays quiet during trials until the end, listening to both sides. 

But he needs to clear things up. 

“Sir Halle, I understand your need for justice for your daughter. But I need you and your family to present more than just yelling ‘he did it’ over and over. On the counter, Sir Laund, your answer of ‘I wasn’t home’ needs to be backed up as well. Why should I believe you weren't home? Do you have receipts from your travels? Did people see you? Miss Halle’s family, was there prior abuse that occurred? Have there been issues with arson before?” 

He fires off his list of questions, looking between the two sides. 

“My daughter disclosed to me that he hit her, at the time I assumed she had acted out of turn.” 

Min has to control his face, not wanting his personal feelings to show. “Anything else?” 

“She had burns on her, before the fire.” 

“I never hit her! He’s lying!” 

Minho looks at the man and he instantly grows quiet, “where are you claiming to be when your house went ablaze?” 

“I-in town, at a tavern.” 

“So there should be witnesses.” 

“We were drinking.” 

The king laughs, “of course, so let me guess, they won’t remember you being there conveniently?” 

The man curls into himself, “interesting.” Min murmurs he looks at Chan and then to Seungmin. “My advisors and I will take a quick break.” 

“Please your highness I’d never hurt her. She was  _ my  _ wife.” 

The way he says my, it sticks in Minho’s ears. It didn’t come out as the typical she was my wife, in terms of affection or love. But it sounded possessive and almost angry. 

The three of them walk out and guards watch over the mess inside the throne room. 

“What do the two of you think?” 

“Why would her family accuse him if they didn’t really think he did it?” Seungmin asks. 

“Is there any gain? If he’s to go to jail they would get his assets essentially.” 

“Who would want to profit off of their child’s death?” The younger man shakes his head. 

“I believe her family. He gave no reason other than he just didn’t do it before you said anything Min. He was nearly smug about it.” Chan chimes in. 

“What is there to gain from killing her?” Seungmin challenges. The three of them need to work out all aspects of it even if their challenging questions don’t agree with their actual beliefs. 

“To say he had full control over her.” Minho murmurs. 

His advisors stare, “that’s dark Min.” Chan whispers. 

“The way he said ‘my’ just now, it wasn’t as if he was saying she was his as an object or person of affection. It was as if she was a possession of his.” The king explains softly. 

“It’s horrible but the fact her father admitted she came to him says something to me. He put his pride aside.” He continues on, “he knew there was something wrong but thought it was deserved. She’s gone now, he feels guilty.” 

“So we’re convicting him?” Seungmin asks. 

“Yes.” 

“Good.” Chan nods, “his eyes seem dead, emotionless.” 

With that the three go back to the throne room and deliver the conviction as well as the sentence. 

It doesn’t make Min feel any better afterwards. He’s pretty sure Chan and Seungmin can tell that he is uneasy as well. 

“Min, why don’t you take some time and rest for a bit? All of us need it after three trials like that.” Seungmin suggests quietly. 

“There’s more on the schedule today is there not?” 

“Your head is not in it.” Chan touches his shoulder. 

“No, we need to finish up the day. Request something delicious for dinner as a reward.” He forces a smile. 

Chan nods and writes his words down. The three of them move to walk down to the war room. 

“Seungmin can you request some tea for me?” 

“Yes.” 

The doors open for them and inside Jeongin is already sitting, leaning against the table listening to Changbin. Jisung sat to the side of them. Hyunjin lurking around the back of the room. 

Lady Eden is there as well, along with a few other guards. 

At the arrival of the king everyone stands to attention. They sit and instantly Hyunjin is over hugging Chan affectionately. Despite the room full of people. 

He always wants PDA, he makes it his mission in life to make everyone know Chan is his. Minho thinks it’s funny because the older man always turns red as a tomato. 

“If you’re done, we have a meeting to start.” Min looks at the assassin who’s still clinging to his boyfriend. 

Jin sighs and kisses his cheek and then gets in his chair, sitting obnoxiously as possible. His legs dangling over the side. Minho rolls his eyes and takes his own seat, Hyunjin always makes it known he’s not by any means a royal or noble for that matter. 

He likes making the castle think he’s there only to be Chan’s piece of ass. It’s better that way anyway, no one ever suspects him of a thing. 

“I’d like to hear your reports on your time away.” The king looks to Jeongin. 

The pale blonde sits up straight and grabs a folder from the side of him. He’s been home for nearly a week, Minho gave him time off before he jumped into anything else. He’s pretty sure if he hadn’t Felix would have poisoned his food himself. 

“The two villages that are at war with each other, as we expected are fighting over mines. It’s been a bloody battle for both places, but neither seem to be letting up.” Jeongin states. 

“I’d suggest sending in a small force of guardsmen to intervene. If something isn’t done soon they’re going to wipe each other out.” 

Minho nods, “that sounds reasonable.”

“I’d offer my own team however we would be recognized.” 

“Of course, I’m sure Changbin can pick out a task force.” 

The younger nods. 

“Lady Eden, what have you to report?” 

“I wanted to discuss the death of Henry if that is alright.” 

Minho again keeps his face neutral, “if you’d like, I thought it was ruled as an animal attack?” He makes himself seem genuinely interested. 

“It was, however, I think it could have been staged.” 

“Well that would be problematic.” The king shifts in his chair. The only ones that know his death was actually a murder are all in this room. He’s pretty sure Samuel knows, despite not saying a word, it’s easy to figure out. But it’ll be nothing Minho will ever admit out loud. 

“What makes you think it was staged?” Chan asks, his binder open ready to take notes as he usually would. 

“It seemed, almost too perfect.” 

Min hums, pretending to listen. 

“Where were the bodies discovered?” Jisung speaks up, Minho wants to tell him, wants him to know not to question anything. 

“Their carriage was found right on the outskirts of the inner city. It seemed as if the axle broke on it. The bodies were scattered through the woods.” 

“That lines up with what a wolf attack would be, especially around that area and at night.” Changbin chimes in, “it’s something we could certainly look into. It’s altogether possible that someone had a hit out on him, I’ll have some look into the black market.” 

Bin must know, he’s covering their tracks perfectly. Seungmin must have told him what happened. 

“It’s incredibly possible it was some sort of hit, considering Henry and his family don’t typically leave the castle. But I also think it’s just as plausible for it to be a true attack, there’s reports of them around that area frequently in the winter.” Minho relaxes back into his chair. 

“Okay, that sounds like a good plan. I’d like to be included in the investigation.” Lady Eden says. 

“Of course.” Bin nods. 

A few other topics get brought up as well, Min stays quiet for them. By the end of the meeting he is completely run down, mentally exhausted from the day. 

He stands at the end and is the first one out of the room. Waiting a moment he sees Jisung come out and instantly approaches him, the younger takes his arm without hesitation. 

“What’s wrong?” Sungie asks quietly. 

“Tired.” Min sighs, never in his life has he wanted to be taken care of by someone. Or held tightly to relax. But right now he’d like nothing more than to crawl into bed and take a nap with Jisung. Or even read to the kids again to help him calm down after such an intense day. 

“Do you want us to skip dinner in the family wing tonight?” 

“No.” He yawns and blinks slowly. 

“I’ve never seen you sleepy like this.” Jisung laughs. 

Min hums, “I had several trials today and they all were intense. The last was by far the worst.” 

“Criminal?” 

“Yes, all three were murders but the last one, it was just awful.” 

“I’m sorry is there anything I can do?” 

Normally Min would answer with something lewd, something flirty that would make him blush. 

“I’ve never made you uncomfortable right?” He blurts, his tired state having turned his filter off completely. 

Sungie makes a noise, “no, never. I’d avoid you if you did Min.” 

“Promise me you’ll tell me if I do.” 

Jisung stops and looks up at him, the two of them the only ones in the hallway at the moment. Or it seems, Chan and Seungmin are probably lurking somewhere. 

“I promise. Thank you for asking me...please don’t think you have to act differently because of the things I told you. None of that negatively is associated with you.” He murmurs touching the king’s face. 

Minho groans softly, he presses their foreheads together, “you’re gonna be the death of me.” 

Jisung giggles, Min refrains from leaning in and kissing him right then and there. “What were you going to say to me before?” 

He smirks, “I can’t answer that in public.” 

The younger gives him a soft shove making him laugh, they continue down the hall. Jisung’s hand timidly slipping into Min’s, “where are your babies?” 

“Hye has tutoring, the girls are supposed to be with the nanny, although the twins are probably terrorizing the poor woman. Chunja is with them as well.” 

Minho hums, “for how much longer?” 

“Until dinner. Why?” Jisung’s eyes flash up to his. 

“I want to lay down with you, actually there isn’t a double meaning to that. I know that’s outside of the professional realm but I think we’ve left that behind.” 

“We haven’t kissed in nearly a month, give us more credit your highness.” Jisung laughs. 

“A month? That is impressive.” Min smiles, he wants to break that streak, he wants to badly. He misses his soft lips and eager kisses. 

Minho squeezes his hand as they continue to walk, heading up the stairs towards the family wing. 

“Your highness!” 

“Fuck me.” The king breathes out, Jisung snorts, he elbows him softly. Minho laughs, “sorry.” 

“Yes?” He turns to face Samuel, the older man glancing between the two of them. As he approaches their hands are still locked, Jisung lets go of him but doesn’t take a step back. 

Min puts his hands behind his back, looking at the councilman with a tired expression. 

“I heard the guard is going to be looking into Henry’s death.” 

“Word travels fast but yes, we just got out of the meeting discussing it.” 

“Does the guard know you removed him from council the same day?” 

Min raises his brows, “are you insinuating I had something to do with his death?” 

“No never your highness. But I know you were not the only one upset by his comments. And we all know Bang Chan’s significant other is more than just charming.” Samuel eyes the two of them. 

“What comments were made?” Jisung asks. 

Min chuckles, “Henry implied that your children, Hye especially were unsafe around me, because of my sexuality.” 

“ _ What? _ ” Jisung’s voice sounds like ice, a tone Minho has never heard him use. 

“I had a similar reaction and naturally released him from his council duties. As for your implication about Hyunjin, I’m not entirely sure what you’ve heard but he’s merely Chan’s boyfriend. He doesn’t have a position in the palace. Samuel I think it would be smart of you to stop listening to staff gossip. You bring it to my attention far too much lately.” The king looks the older man right in the eyes. 

“Oh course your highness, however I will say I don’t need to castle gossip to know you lied to the council regarding your relationship.” 

“Mm, you’re awfully cocky for someone who just saw their council mate tossed out so recently.” Minho says sweetly. 

Samuel makes a face, “I just advise you not make it a habit to lie to your council, especially if you’re not going to attempt to hide this relationship.” 

“Your advising is noted but there’s nothing to hide.” Jisung states Min is shocked by his words, attempting to hide his smirk. 

“If that’s all, it is nearly dinner time, enjoy your evening Samuel.” Minho turns away from him and the doors to the family wing open. Jisung walks in too, reaching for his hand again. 

“Did you have a meeting about me?” He asks as they go into Min’s private chambers. 

“It wasn’t supposed to be about you but they made it about you. Before I sent the documentation out to you I merely wanted to call a meeting to make them aware I was using my power to let you have your children. I wanted to tell them before some sort of rumors started.” Minho explains. 

Almost instantly he tugs off his cape and sets on untying his boots. 

While leaning down Jisung comes over and slowly takes the pins from his hair. His crown is soon off and the younger’s fingers are rubbing against his scalp.

“Thank you.” 

Min unties Ji’s boots too, he kicks his own off and begins unbuttoning his jacket. 

“You hand bumps from the pins.” Sungie murmurs. 

“Ten years of having that thing mounted on my head and about eight of them with a smaller one does that to you.” The king shrugs off his jacket and then pulls away from Jisung’s hands. Tugging his tunic over his head in one motion. 

“Much better.” he sighs out, leaning back on the lounge in his room. 

Jisung timidly takes his own top layers off until he’s standing with just his undershirt and leather pants on too. 

Minho stands and suddenly scoops him up, the younger shrieks. The king giggles and carries him to his bed, he drops him down on the soft mattress and then crawls up after him. 

“Every time you pick me up I’m shocked.” Jisung scoots back to the pillows, laying on his side. 

Min bites his lip, this is a look he could get used to. Having Ji in his bed, waking up every morning to his sleepy deep voice and messy hair. 

“Get used to it.” Minho smirks and suddenly wraps himself around the younger. Jisung hums and pulls him close, their bodies pressing together. 

“I know you’re king and all but it’s unfair how much more comfortable your bed is.” 

“Guess that means you should spend more time in mine.” He teases softly. Sungie runs his hand along his thigh which surprises him slightly. Yes he is currently wrapped around the younger like a koala but that’s besides the point. 

Their eyes lock, Ji’s gaze flickering down to his lips, Min hums softly. “You can, you know.” He whispers quietly. 

Jisung blushes, “spend more time in your bed?” 

“That too.” 

Minho watches his eyes flicker to his lips again and then back up. He’s pleasantly surprised as when Jisung actually leans in and kisses him. 

A soft sound leaving his throat, he touches the side of his face and presses a little closer. 

The kiss is short and sweet, both of them making little noises as they disconnect. “Do not tease me right now.” The king murmurs. 

Jisung giggles and leans in again, his hand on Minho’s thigh gripping a little harder. The king kisses him softly, not letting him deepen it just yet. 

“Is this okay?” He whispers while holding his face. 

“Yes.” Sungie pushes him to his back and Minho nearly moans. Not expecting Jisung to be so forward. He likes it though. 

“Kiss me again,” the younger murmurs. 

Min pulls him down, legs locking around his waist. This time instead of the gentle kisses they’ve been exchanging it’s intense. Minho licks into his mouth and runs his fingers through his hair. 

Jisung is adorable on top of him, not knowing where to put his hands or touch him. 

“No hickies.” Min pulls back holding his chin, telling Jisung sternly, “on my neck at least.” 

Sungie blushes deeply, “o-okay.” He whispers timidly. 

The elder pushes his hair behind his ears and leans in slowly, kissing him in intimate passion. Their tongues slide together and teeth nip. 

Minho isn’t sure how long he’s been kissing Jisung for, he never wants to stop though. They’ve increasingly got more aggressive as the time has gone on. Jisung’s fingers have crept under his shirt just a tiny bit, touching his skin in the most timid nature. 

Min shifts his hips up and makes a soft noise, he slides a hand into his hair while his other untucks his shirt. 

“Is it okay to touch you?” He asks softly, disconnecting so their eyes lock. 

Sungie nods, his pupils blown wide, “can I put you on your back love?” He asks as a follow up. 

“Yes.” 

Slowly Minho unlocks his legs from around his waist and easily picks him up. Jisung shrieks and curls around him, arms and legs wrapping around his body tightly. 

Min giggles softly and sets him back down, he slips his hands down his body while their eyes are still locked. Gently he slides them under his shirt, caressing his body with all the love and care in the world. 

Their lips connect again and Minho keeps his thighs around his waist, rocking into him slowly. Sungie is instantly responsive, his head falling back, a soft sound escaping his lips. It encourages Min, with one hand holding himself up he pushes the fabric of his shirts up higher. 

He starts to trail his lips down Ji’s neck, careful of the wounds that are still healing. He grinds down a little harder making himself moan too. Curse the fact he hasn’t had any kind of sexual contact in nearly six months. 

Jisung tangles his fingers in his hair and starts to move against him. Min notices he’s shaking and quickly stills himself, “Sungie are you okay?” He touches the side of his face, just checking in. 

“Yes, why?” 

“You’re shaking.” 

The younger blushes, hands coming up to hide behind, “I’m just nervous.” He whispers. 

Min coos, he’s so cute. 

“There’s nothing to be nervous about, I’m not gonna do anything you don’t want me to. And there’s nothing you could mess up either.” The king kisses all over his face. 

Jisung peaks out from behind his hands, “there’s so much I could mess up.” He whispers. 

“No, there isn’t, you’re in a safe place with me. If you did something I didn’t like I’d tell you, and if that happened it’d be okay too.” Min pecks his lips. 

“But I, I don’t know how to, do anything with you.” 

Minho smiles and kisses him again, “you think I do?” 

“I  _ know  _ you do.” Jisung giggles. 

“I don’t, every person is different love, I’m learning about you and how you react to everything just as much you’re learning about me.” 

He wants Jisung to feel comfortable, he wants him to know he’s safe and there aren't any kind of expectations. 

Min watches Sungie take this information in, his face growing even warmer. Something obviously coming to his mind. 

“What did you just think about?” Minho gently kisses along his neck again, he rocks their hips together and feels a shudder go through the man under him. 

“I...I want you to touch me.” He whispers. Min just hums and shifts further down his body, his lips coming into contact with his collarbone. 

Jisung unties his own shirt and Minho’s face lights up, slowly he pulls back and starts to lift the material over his head. He does the same thing to himself and watches Sungie take him in. He grabs his hands and places them on his body. Letting him know he’s allowed to touch. 

Min bites his lip as Jisung maps his upper body with his calloused hands. His rough fingers running across his chest, brushing his nipples making him buck forward slightly. Minho lets him trace every part of him. 

It sends shock waves through his body, goosebumps lifting along his skin. Nobody has ever touched him like this. 

“What happened?” Sungie traces across the scar on his lower stomach. It disappears down past his waist band too so he can’t see the whole thing. 

Minho smiles, “when Chan and I were children were trained together, he has always been stronger than me. The first day we got our real sword we were told not to mess around with them. But like the kids we were we ignored the warning and tried to practice unsupervised. We had our swords locked but I couldn’t hold it, his blade cut right through my clothing and down my hip.” 

Jisung stares in shock, “how far down does it go?” 

He takes Sungie’s hand and makes him trace the top of the scar down. It runs from the bottom of his belly button down past his v line and tapers off along his upper thigh. 

The memory of the complete shock he was in runs through his mind. Chan just stared at him as the blood bloomed through his clothes neither able to move. 

“We were only eleven, he thought he killed me.” Min laughs softly, “I’ll never forget how he locked himself in the dungeons on his own after because he was sure he was going down there for hurting me.” 

“Wow, did you get in trouble?” 

“Once it was all stitched up my mother gave us both a serious tongue lashing. It was the angriest I’ve ever seen her. But I know now that she was just scared, it was a well deserved screaming at.” 

Jisung hums and touches the raised skin along his stomach. Timidly he sits up and discards his shirt as well, when he lays back down Minho gasps sharply. 

All over him are scars, old and new, the deep wounds along his chest that are healing still seem the worst. 

“I, am always afraid to take my shirt off, even around the kids. She, has ruined my body.” 

Min surges forward and connects their lips again, taking his face in his hands. “You’re beautiful.” He whispers against his mouth, his hands moving to trace along his torso. 

“Every part of you is.” He murmurs. 

Jisung moans softly and the sound is music to his ears. He wants to absolutely worship Sungie’s body, drill it into his mind that he’s stunning inside and out. 

Minho kisses along his neck and downwards, his lips gently pressing to the scabbed over wounds. Both of his hands come up to cups and pecks, thumbs brushing over his nipples gently. 

“Mm-“ Sungie whines, hips pushing forward. Min kisses either side of his chest and down further, making sure to touch each one of the scars. Both faded and the angry red ones. His tongue pokes out and his licks up along his abs, moving back up until he’s licking across his peeked nipple. 

Jisung grabs his hair, his back arching against his mouth. 

“You’re perfect Sungie.” Min whispers, fingers giving a gente tug on his sensitive buds. 

“Fuck-“ Jisung’s nails scratch along his shoulders and Minho can’t help the smirk that comes across his face. The thought of those nails digging into his back as he fucks the younger coming to mind instantly. 

“Where do you want me to touch you babyboy?” He asks, moving to kiss up to his ear. His fingers still busy on his chest, rubbing and tugging his nipples. Making him whine quietly and shut his eyes. 

“Don’t know.” Jisung turns his face to the side, biting his lower lip. 

Min hums softly, “how far do you want this to go love?” 

“Fuck, I don’t know.” 

Sungie swearing is something he wants to hear more often. He wants to hear him curse and shout explicits. 

The king turns his chin and kisses him teasingly, licking across his lower lip. Jisung eagerly leans forward, his tongue poking out to meet his. 

“Do you want me to make you feel good love?” 

“Hmhm,” Sungie’s eyes are shut tight, his mouth open slightly. 

“Do you want me to get you off baby?” Minho all but purrs. He wants to, he wants to so badly, not even for himself. He wants to make Jisung feel good since it seems he never has before. 

He wants to reassure him that they’ll go at his pace, and show him he doesn’t have to be scared. He wants everything to be special for him and even more. 

“Y-yes.” Jisung bucks against him again and he tugs his nipples again. 

Min pecks his lips, “can I suck you off?” 

Sungie’s eyes fly open, face red, “y-you want to?” 

“Yes.” Minho giggles. 

“But...isn’t that, demeaning?” He whispers. 

“No, I wanna make you feel good, there’s nothing demeaning about that.” 

“But you’re literally a king.” 

Min snorts, “guess you should be honored then.” 

Jisung blushes deeply, “shut up.” He giggles softly and connects their lips again. Fingers in Minho’s hair 

“Can I?” The king asks quietly, thumbs rubbing against his hip bones now. 

“Y-yes.” 

Minho’s eyes light up, he’s day dreamed about his head between Ji’s thighs for years now. Probably an obnoxious amount of daydreaming if he’s honest. 

But now the thought of it isn’t just pure arousal, he wants it to be special. Just like his feelings and thoughts towards Jisung as a person are so much more than just pining attraction. 

It’s genuine, the connection they have runs deep. A relationship of trust built from years of being friends to finally stepping into something more. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop at any point.” He tells him sternly. 

“Okay,” Jisung leans up and kisses him again, it makes the king smile and hold his face for a moment. 

He breaks the kiss and starts to move down his neck, biting softly to his chest. His hands untie his pants as he goes down further, finally pulling back to inch the material off his body. 

“Has anyone ever…?” 

“No.” Jisung hides behind his hands. 

Min just hums and runs his hands along his hips, leaning down to kiss him again. “Then I’m honored to be your first.” He murmurs. 

Sungie shivers against him, hips already wiggling in a needy fashion. 

The king slips between his thighs and kisses along his hips. Jisung’s undershorts are loose, allowing him to push them up and kiss his skin more. 

He looks up and finds Jisung timidly watching with his hand over his mouth. Fingers slipping between his lips. 

Slowly he brings a hand up to palm across his member, his lips attached to his inner thigh. Sucking hard to make a mark. He watches Sungie’s every reaction, rubbing slow circles against him. 

Jisung squirms, his hips thrusting forward, Min smiles and nips gently at his skin. He moves up and little and licks across the wet patch that's formed on his undershorts. 

Sungie moans quiet. 

Minho hums and moves his hand between his thighs, fingers rubbing against his balls. This makes him buck forward, his back arched slightly. 

He’s so cute and responsive. 

Slowly he starts to take the shorts off, pulling the material down over his hip bones. They slip down further until his cock is out, standing against his stomach. 

“Fuck,” Min whispers while licking his lips. 

Jisung is big, and pretty, his tip blushing red and leaking everywhere. 

The king tosses the material to the side and glances up again. Jisung squirms when their eyes lock, quickly averting his gaze elsewhere. 

Minho wastes no time, he spreads his legs a little more and then licks him from base to tip. Hand still cupping his balls and rubbing against his taint gently. He swirls his tongue around him slowly, eyes trained on his face for his every reaction. 

He licks along his slit, focusing on the sensitive area right under his head. 

“Fuck…” Jisung breathes out his head falling back and hands clenching the sheets. 

Min takes his hand and guides it to his hair, letting know he can tug on it as much as he wants. 

He moves his mouth along him, pressing kisses to his shaft, working himself up into taking him down his throat. Ji is big, and he hasn’t sucked anyone off in a while, this could very well be a disaster if his gag reflex doesn’t behave. 

He moves to his tip again, sucking it into his mouth. He runs his tongue over his slit and then pops off him, drool dribbling down his chin already. 

Jisung has his head tossed back and his toes are curled. He looks close already and Min finds it incredibly endearing. 

The king sets his hand on him finally and strokes him at an easy pace. His palm rolling against his head when he goes up and thumb pressing hard on the down stroke. 

He takes in a breath and leans in, taking his tip into his mouth and moving down him slowly. 

Sungie moans and bucks up instantly, his fingers gripping his hair tightly. 

Minho pulls off with a cough, “you’re gonna ruin me.” He whispers, more to himself but Jisung hears. 

“What?” 

The elder giggles softly, “your cock is big and I want it down my throat. But I need to be able to still talk tomorrow.” 

Jisung’s eyes get wide, “don’t say that.” He whines blushing deeply. 

“You’re so cute.” Min leans back in and takes him back into his mouth. Taking his hand from between his legs to press down on his hips now. 

Sungie whimpers, trying to thrust up but Minho keeps him firmly in place. 

He puts both hands on his hips and focuses on taking more into his mouth. Head bobbing eagerly, obscene sounds coming from both of them. 

Jisung is a mess, his hips pushing forward against the grip on him, his stomach starting to tense up already. 

Min pulls off him with a pop not wanting him to cum yet, instead he nuzzles between his thighs and licks along his balls. Nipping gently, sucking one softly. 

Sungie moans, his thighs starting to squeeze shut. 

Minho pushes them open again and focuses back on his cock. He takes him almost fully into his mouth, jaw dropping open, throat relaxing finally. Jisung thrusts up at the same time and hits the back of his throat. 

Min moans around him, nails scratching his hips, he pulls off with drool dripping down his chin. 

“Are you trying to fuck my mouth?” He teases, setting his hand back on him. 

“No!” Jisung whines, he’s completely flushed, a sweat breaking out all over him too. He looks stunning like this, his little sounds he keeps making too are doing wonders for the king. He can’t get enough of it. 

“You should.” He smirks, leaning against his thigh, eyes cast upwards again. 

Sungie looks down timidly, “you feel good, can’t help it.” He whispers. 

“So don’t baby, you’re not gonna hurt me I promise.” 

He absolutely should not be telling Jisung to fuck his throat. He is going to regret it all day tomorrow when his voice is hoarse and Chan and Seungmin are teasing him. 

But right now he wants nothing more than to choke on him. Jisung whines softly, one hand in Minho’s hair the other by his mouth again. 

Min licks along his slit and then works his way down his member again. Nose brushing against his pelvis. Tears leak down his face as he quickly pulls away, Sungie bucking up. He moans around him enjoying how he has to gasp for air and fight to breathe. 

He keeps a steady pace, sliding Ji’s thighs to his shoulders. 

“M-Minho…” Jisung moans back arching up. 

The king focuses on his slit again, feeling how he’s trembling and his muscles are clenching. 

“Hh-mm gonna-“ his voice breaks as his orgasm washes over him. Minho works him through it, keeping his mouth on him the entire time. 

He pulls off after Sungie is whining and pushing him away, a little bit of cum dripping down his chin. He swallows and wipes his mouth. Staring down at Jisung who looks just as beautiful as he expected in post orgasm bliss. 

“You okay?” Min asks softly, taking his face in his hands. 

The younger blinks a few times, his eyes refocusing, “yeah,” he lets out a soft giggle and then pulls Minho down to him. Their lips connect eagerly. 

“Mm, you're so cute.” Min kisses him tenderly, fingers tracing his thighs gently as he rests between them. 

Jisung tangles his fingers in his hair, eyes glancing down, “can, can I touch you?” He asks timidly. 

“You don’t have to love.” 

“I wanna.” 

Minho groans, how is he supposed to say no to his cute little pout? He pulls back and unties his pants, up on his knees, Jisung traces his tummy, thumb running across the scar. 

“Take them off all the way.” The younger murmurs, his eyes a little glossy still. 

“Oh?” Min giggles and rolls to his back, he kicks his pants all the way off. Jisung crawls on top of him, his hands sliding over Minho’s thighs. 

“I like your thighs.” He whispers, fingers slipping under his undershorts slightly. 

“Yeah?” Minho bites his tongue wanting to say something else but he refrains. 

“What were you gonna say?” Sungie looks down at him, “I’m trying to not be vulgar and scare you off.” The king laughs. 

“Say it.” 

“I would have let you fuck my thighs.” 

Jisung blushes deeply, “fuck,” he pulls his undershorts down in one tug, “I want to.” He whispers. 

“Next time.” Min giggles, he wiggles out of his shorts all the way and Sungie’s eyes fall on his bare body. “Oh…” 

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.” Sungie scoots closer and leans down, their lips meet slowly, his hands slip to his hips, scratching gently. 

Minho shifts under him, pulling him close, he’s gentle with every touch. Not wanting to freak Jisung out. The younger looks down and timidly wraps his hand around him. 

The king groans almost instantly, it’s been too fucking long since he last got off. And even longer since someone else got him off. 

Jisung looks mesmerized, his eyes trained on what his hand is doing. Stroking him slowly, his thumb flicking up over his slit and then back down. Min grabs his chin and kisses him again, licking into his mouth with new found vigor. He wants him so fucking bad. 

Sungie’s hand falls away as Minho drags him down, their bodies pressing together everywhere. The younger man whines quietly, his hips bucking forward again already. 

Min flips them over, curling Ji’s legs around his waist tightly. He grinds down messily. Making them both moan, Jisung scratches down his back and tips his head back exposing his neck. 

“You drive me fucking crazy.” Minho whispers, gripping his ass, face pushed into his shoulder as he rolls their hips together hard. 

“W-want you.” Sungie whimpers under him and Min might die right then and there. 

Jisung bucks and whines loud, arms curled tightly around his neck. “I wanna make you mine so badly.” The king murmurs into his ear, his hand slipping between them to wrap around both their members. 

“Please.” 

Minho groans and jerks them quickly, messily thrusting into his own hand. Sungie doing the same, their lips colliding and teeth hitting together. 

Jisung cums again, all over their stomachs his head tossed back and toes curled. Min releases at the sight of him. His stomach tensing up as he paints the younger’s pretty tan skin.

They both are breathing heavily, sloppily kissing still. Jisung shyly grinds against his thigh, it’s so cute, he’s so needy, so whiny. He’s perfect in every way. 

“Fuck, this was not taking a nap.” The king giggles when their lips finally disconnect. 

“You’re so hot.” Jisung breathes, his eyes looking glassy and expression fucked out. He looks amazing like this. 

“You’re cute.” 

Minho leans down and licks the cum off his stomach, their eyes locked as he does. He smirks and moves up, grabbing his chin, Jisung stares and then moans as their release is pushed into his mouth. 

After some time once they’re both breathing properly again and cuddling close. Jisung wrapped tightly around the king, his face smooshed into his neck. Min smiles while playing with his hair, twirling the ends of it. 

“You’re gonna make me fall asleep.” Jisung mumbles. 

“That’s okay.” 

“It’s not, my kids will question why I’m asleep in your bed.” Minho laughs softly and forces them both to sit up. 

“We should probably clean up and go out for dinner.” He clears his throat, the sting from Jisung fucking his mouth already starting. 

Sungie yawns but nods, stretching up towards the ceiling. He lets out a soft shriek as Min scoops him up easily, the younger man wrapping around him. 

“I’m seriously not used to getting picked up.” Jisung laughs softly. 

Min hums and kisses his nose, “I know, it’s cute.” He sets Sungie on the counter top and despite his staff normally doing this he lights the burner to warm up some water. Letting it flow into the bowl that's usually used to fill his bath. 

He feels Jisung’s eyes on him and turns to find him staring, “what?” 

“Nothing, I just, no one has ever, taken care of me before.” He looks away quickly, cheeks burning birthright. 

Minho takes his face in his hands and kisses him gently, “well I’m going to change that.” 

He means it, means it more than anything else he’s ever said. Jisung means so much to already, him and his children. Part of himself is disappointed in his lack of self control when it came to doing anything with Ji tonight. He promised himself not until he could end their marriage properly. 

But the other part of him is so overjoyed, not just because of the sexual aspect of their relationship. But because he’s happy, he’s so genuinely happy to be with Jisung. Maybe he’s selfish for wanting to put his own happiness first for once. 

But he can’t feel all that guilty for causing Sungie to cheat when their relationship together is so poor. 

It would be entirely different if Eui loved Jisung, or was kind to the children. Or if he loved her, of any of those things were a factor he would have backed off. 

Minho washes them both up and they get dressed again. Jisung’s legs are a little wobbly which is absolutely adorable. The younger man hugs him tightly, face stuffed into his neck before they walk out to the common area. 

“Are you okay?” Minho asks softly, his lips pressing to the top of his head. 

“Yeah.” Jisung nods against him, “thank you, for being gentle with me.” He murmurs face red. 

The king turns his face upwards and pecks his lips, “how comfortable you are always will come first. I promise you that.” 

With that they walk out to his private lounge around and then into the common area outside his chambers. 

Mingo forced himself back into actual clothes but skipped the jacket and cape. Opting for just his tunic. He put his crown back on too in order to escape teasing from Chan and Seungmin. 

Out on the sofas the twins are riding for Felix’ back like a horse, Hye giggling loud as Jeongin tickles him. 

“So they’ve been occupied.” Min smiles. 

“I knew they’d find someone to keep them entertained. Chunja is laying in her cradle sleeping soundly. Jisung goes to her instantly, scooping her up to plant a warm kiss to her cheek. 

Minho however opts to wrap Nabi in his arms and tackle her down off Lix back. She shrieks and laughs loud landing on his chest. 

“Minnie!” She giggles. 

“Hey!” Nari launches herself off Felix and tackles him too, both girls trying to pin him down as he pretends to fight against them. 

Hye squirms away from Jeongin and adds to the pile. The three children have no mercy on him. 

“Where’ve you two been?” Jeongin smirks, always ready to start trouble. 

“Napping.” The king lays flat, the kids pinning him to the floor. 

“Oh yeah I think Chan and Hyunjin are  _ napping  _ too.” Felix giggles. 

Min rolls his eyes, “shouldn’t you be making our dinner?” He teases. 

“It’s made.” Felix sticks his tongue out. 

“Daddy!” Hye jumps up suddenly, seeming to notice his father for the first time. 

Jisung has Chunja curled against him, rocking her gently, “how were your lessons?” 

“Look!” Hye fumbles around with his little satchel and finally pulls out a piece of parchment. 

“What’s this?”

Min watches him sit down with the infant and let Hye crawl up into his lap. 

“A drew our family.” The little boy beams. “See, it’s you, me, Chunja, Nabi, Nari, and Minnie.” 

Minho snaps his head up, hearing the nickname the kids use for him. He sees Jisung smile and kiss the side of his head, rubbing his back gently. 

“That’s really good Hye.” He smiles, his eyes filled with tears. 

Minho wants to get up and hug him, to tell him one day it’ll really be like that. 

The two girls curl up on him, looking up at the ceiling. 

“We found the kitchen today.” Nari states proudly. 

“Oh yeah? Is that why you’re both covered in flour and frosting.” Minho teases them. 

“Lixie’s brownies are so tasty!” Nabi jumps up and hugs Felix, he laughs and sits with her in his lap. 

“I’m sure he didn’t give you so many you spoiled your dinner right?” Min eyes Felix. The blonde looks away, “I’d never do that.” 

“Oh I’m sure.” 

Hye curls up with Jisung holding Chunja’s hand, the two of them whispering quietly. Min watches with a fond expression, he could see them as a family one day. 

He just hopes he can really make it happen. 

*

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> awww Hye is so pure I love him. 
> 
> I know this part had some really heavy stuff in it but it's stuff that really needs to be talked about in my opinion. But yeah, also for those of you who are thinking wow Jisung has all this sexual trauma why would he want to do anything with Minho? His trauma is all based around Eui, and there will be times where he does get upset and not want to be touched. When people go through this kind of thing there are so many different reactions, from being completely sex repulsed to the opposite end of the spectrum of being hyper sexual. I just wanted to put this out there in case anyone was wondering why he would want to have a sexual relationship with Min. 
> 
> ANYWAY,
> 
> there were some soft parts in here too that I hope you all liked!!
> 
> Thoughts??
> 
> my twitter foreverbattles,
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
